


Baby Come Home

by CamiiHobbit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: [SONG FIC]Baby Come Home - Scissor Sisters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi song fic de Cherik, ¿porque? porque se aman (??? Es un asco, lo se. Y escribi mas sobre Charles. Espero que a pesar de ser basura, les guste.

I Don't Mind

If you're running around

Givin' someone the time

It's alright

Cause I know that you love me

I'm layin' in bed with a whole lot of wonder

Going through my head

This "Don't give a fuck"

Gets a Little bit lonely

 

But I'm too cool to lose my control

You're too cool to call

Maybe I just don't want to know

 You're out there having it all 

~~~

[Charles]:

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde la ultima vez que Charles y Erik se vieron desde la ultima vez en Cuba. Charles se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida en soledad, solo contando de la compañía de Hank, su silla de ruedas y el dolor que sentía.

Intentaba no pensar en Erik, se obligaba a si mismo a dejar de amarlo pero eso era algo que la mitad de el no se lo permitia, estaba locamente enamorado de el y se preguntaba si ahora su ex pareja se preguntaba lo mismo.

A veces quería mandar todo a la mierda y salir a buscar a Erik pero sabia que eso seria lo mas tonto que jamas haya hecho en su vida. Se decía a si mismo que enamorarse fue un error y se preguntaba porque sufria. Seguramente Lehnsherr estaba por ahí afuera sin sentir culpa de lo que hizo.

~~~

 

Baby come home tome

Baby come home to me

It's a half past quarter to three

Baby come home to me

I Said i'm not that kind of guy

But you bout to see a grown man cry

Baby come home to me

Baby come home

~~~

 

Eran cada vez mas pocas las esperanzas de que su Erik entraría por la puerta de la gran mansión pidiendo perdón por todo. Y cuando pensaba en eso, perdia el control y tirado solo en su cama, casi un rio de lagrimas salían por sus ojos hasta cansarse y no tener mas lagrimas que derramar. 

~~~

 

Maybe one more pill

Will help me close my eyes

To the pain I feel

I Can't sleep

Unless you're laying beside me.

~~~

 

El dolor que lo dejo paralizado era lo único que lo acompañaba en las largas noches. Al recostarse en su cama e intentaba dormir, era la tarea mas imposible del mundo. Se acostaba de lado, mirando hacia el espacio vacio de la cama donde hubo un tiempo en el cual la única persona que amo se recostaba ahí. Abrazaba la almohada que una vez le pertenecio a Erik, recordando todas las noches que pasaron juntos.

~~~

 

I've got no doubt

That you0d be just fine

If you were living without me

But I just can't let you start it tonight

9 10 11 now midnight strikes

I Don't know where you been

But I still wanna make love tonight

When you come stumbling in

~~~

 

Baby come home to me

Baby come home to me

It's half past quarter to three

Baby come home to me

I said i'm not that kind of gut

But you 'bout to see a grown man cry

Baby come home to me

Baby come home

~~~

[Erik]:

 

Estaba claro de que el sabia el gran daño que le había causado a Charles. Se arrepentía y deseaba poder arreglar las cosas. No se podía perdonar a si mismo por herir al amor de su vida. Charles estaría mejor sin alguien como el, pensaba.

Se preguntaba si Charles aun lo amaba a pesar de lo que hizo. Extrañaba su pelo, sus ojos, su voz.  Extrañaba las largas partidas de ajedrez, las mañanas recostados en su cama sin decir alguna palabras, solo mirándose a los ojos. Extrañaba todo de el. 

Quería volver a verlo, pero sabia que estaba mal regresar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo se hubiera ido solo una horas y luego seguir viviendo felices como lo hacían antes.

~~~

 

Baby what do I do

Just to keep from tearin' in 2

Baby what could you say

To drive my fears away

Maybe one red letter day

There'll be no more chips to play

When you como  home

Baby come home to me

 

~~~

Ambos estarían mintiendo si decían que no anhelan la compañía del otro. Mentirían si decían que ya no se amaban.

Ambos tenían el corazón roto, sentían la necesidad de decir "Te Amo" de  nuevo.  Charles quería salir a buscar a Erik y Erik quería salir a buscar a Charles. 

Se extrañaban y no sabían si se volverían a ver.

~~~

 

Baby come home to me

Baby come home to me

It's half past quarter to three 

Baby come home to me.


End file.
